


in the end

by DuskBlued



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, It's supposed to be a Halloween fic, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Please Don't Hate Me, omg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBlued/pseuds/DuskBlued
Summary: Namanya Lee Jeno. Hobi? Mengoleksi bagian tubuh seseorang. Bagaimana ia mendapatkannya? Dengan cara menyulik dan membunuh orang itu.Dan kini targetnya adalah Huang Renjun.(Mengandung pembunuhan, darah, unsur necrophilia, mutilasi, dan adegan seks yang implisit. Mohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini jika hal-hal tersebut dapat mentrigger kalian)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Sebenarnya fic ini ditujukan untuk ficfest Halloween. Namun, fic ini tidak lolos sensor untuk dipublish di twitter. Jadi, saya pikir lebih baik saya coba publish di sini. 
> 
> Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung pembunuhan, darah, unsur necrophilia, mutilasi, dan adegan seks yang implisit. Mohon untuk tidak membaca fic ini jika hal-hal tersebut dapat mentrigger kalian.
> 
> Yang masih ingin membaca fic ini, resiko ditanggung sendiri dan selamat membaca!

Jeno menatap lelaki manis bersurai merah muda yang sedang menyusun beberapa keranjang berisi berbagai jenis bunga di depan toko. Ia sudah memperhatikan laki-laki yang bekerja toko bunga _Saint's Petals_ itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu dari balik kaca kafé di seberang jalan toko bunga tersebut.

Matanya tidak lepas dari pergerakan lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu, tangannya kian mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ di hadapannya, kakinya tidak berhenti bergoyang.

Jeno sudah tidak sabar.

°

Namanya Lee Jeno. 

Berumur 24 tahun, lulusan jurusan arsitektur di salah satu universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Hidup dengan nyaman, memiliki sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Didesain sendiri, tentunya. 

Hobi? Mengoleksi bagian tubuh seseorang. 

Bagaimana ia mendapatkannya? Dengan cara menyulik dan membunuh orang itu.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Ia sudah menekuni hobinya ini sejak dua tahun lalu. Seseorang yang menarik di matanya akan menjadi sosok tidak bernyawa yang salah satu organnya akan diaweti dan disimpan di dalam kontainer yang terdapat di ruangan rahasia di dalam rumahnya.

Ia menikmati hal itu. Melihat korbannya tertawa manis sebelum suasana berubah mencekam, wajah ketakutan mereka merubah ketakutan dan keraguan di dalam dirinya menjadi kesenangan.

Kapak yang menjadi temannya untuk menghabisi manusia-manusia atraktif itu tersimpan rapi di balik lukisan keluarga, setia menemani ketika ia sedang berada di dalam puncak kebahagiaan.

Lembah di belakang rumahnya menjadi kuburan massal untuk sisa tubuh yang tidak ia awetkan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendus hal mencurigakan yang tersimpan di sana. 

Selama dua tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang curiga. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, seperti halnya orang lain melakukan hobi mereka masing-masing. 

Dan kini, ia sudah menetapkan siapa yang akan menjadi koleksi selanjutnya.

°

Pria itu bernama Huang Renjun. Tidak banyak informasi yang Jeno ketahui mengenai pemilik toko bunga _Saint's Petals_ selain nama dan pekerjaannya. 

Jeno bertemu Renjun ketika ia sedang memperhatikan bunga mawar merah yang terpajang di etalase toko. Bunga itu memiliki warna yang serupa dengan darah segar, cantik sekali. Mengingatkan pada darah yang mengucur deras ketika ia memotong bagian tubuh korbannya.

Saat itu ia tidak menyadari kalau ada laki-laki rupawan yang mengamatinya dari dalam toko. Lelaki yang ia asumsikan sebagai pemilik toko itu menggenggam gunting berbentuk aneh di tangan kanan dan beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir di tangan kiri. 

_Cantik_ , itu kesan pertama Jeno untuk orang asing itu. 

Matanya tetap melekat di figur yang menaruh gunting dan bunga di atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu. Berjalan ke arahnya. 

"Tertarik dengan bunga?" Ucap lelaki itu. Bibirnya yang sewarna dengan bunga camelia merah muda itu tersenyum manis, bola matanya yang serupa dengan permata hitam itu bersinar. 

_Cantik_ , entah berapa kali Jeno mengucap hal itu di dalam hati.

"Uh, yah, aku tidak terlalu berminat dengan bunga, hanya saja bunga mawar merah ini mengambil perhatianku." Mata Jeno tidak bisa bertemu dengan mata lelaki di depannya ketika ia berkata hal demikian. 

Sekadar informasi, Lee Jeno adalah sosok yang pemalu. Ini merupakan daya tariknya, selain _eyesmile_ yang ia miliki. Jadi, pertemuan yang tidak terduga ini membuatnya canggung.

Walau begitu, matanya menelusuri pakaian seseorang yang sedang terkekeh pelan di depannya, terdapat sebuah _name tag_ yang melekat di apron cokelat pada dada kanannya.

_Huang Renjun_

Ah, apa itu namanya?

"Bunga mawar merah memang mencolok. Warnanya yang terkesan berani dan cantik itu kian mengundang pelanggan untuk datang." Renjun menjelaskannya sembari mengelus kelopak mawar merah tersebut, memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang rapuh.

Kini ia memperhatikan bibir Renjun yang bergerak tiap mengucap kata demi kata. Jeno tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Renjun, dirinya terpaku oleh keindahan manusia di hadapannya ini. 

Bibir Renjun kini mengatup dan menghasilkan senyum. 

Jeno telah menetapkan target selanjutnya. 

Sejak hari itu, ia memperhatikan Renjun dari kafé di seberang toko bunganya. Jeno mengamati keseharian Renjun sebelum memulai rencananya.

°

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah mengirimkan _file_ yang diminta bosnya untuk proyek konstruksi yang sedang ia kerjakan, ia berjalan menuju kafé yang berdiri di muka toko bunga tempat seseorang bekerja. 

Yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah ketika ia memesan minuman yang sama dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah objek pengamatannya. Kepala Jeno langsung menoleh ke samping, menemukan lelaki berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya. 

Laki-laki yang bagian tubuhnya akan dipilih menjadi salah satu koleksi Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun.

Renjun juga melihat ke arahnya, ia memasang wajah kebingungan sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil dan berkata, " _grapefruit honey black tea?_ Selera yang bagus." 

Lelaki bermarga Lee itu hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan tangan yang ia taruh di atas meja. Melihat Renjun dari dekat membuat Jeno tidak sabar untuk membawanya ke rumah. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah manis Renjun menuju ajalnya.

Seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Jeno mencoba membuka percakapan baru, "kalau tidak salah, kamu pemilik toko bunga di seberang, kan?" 

Renjun memutar badan sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan pria berwajah tampan itu, "oh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Uh, maksudku… iya, aku pemilik toko bunga itu."

Sang arsitek muda terkekeh dan menjawab, "setiap aku mengunjungi kafé ini, aku selalu duduk menghadap jendela. Toko bungamu dapat terlihat jelas dari tempat itu, begitu pula seseorang yang terlihat sibuk di dalamnya," 

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jeno mengusap filtrumnya dan mengalihkan matanya ke seisi kafé yang cukup ramai, "kita pernah berbicara sebelumnya." Ujar Jeno dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Sekilas, Jeno melihat pipi Renjun berwarna kemerahan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Tepat sebelum Renjun merespon laki-laki di depannya itu, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun segera mengambil segelas _grapefruit honey black tea_ dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Kebetulan, hari ini sepupuku datang membantu di toko. Kalau kau bersedia, mungkin menghabiskan minuman ini bersama sambil berbincang tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan?" Renjun berbicara dengan hati-hati, matanya tidak berani bertemu dengan mata laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di depannya. 

Hal kecil tersebut membuat Jeno tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "tentu, aku tidak keberatan. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku memiliki waktu hingga sore nanti." 

Bibir Renjun menyunggingkan senyum yang menyilaukan setelah mendengar bahwa ajakannya diterima oleh laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

Renjun tidak tahu. Lelaki di depannya ini adalah utusan malaikat kematian yang berencana menyimpan salah satu anggota tubuhnya di suatu ruang tersembunyi.

° 

Seminggu telah terlewati.

Pertemuan kedua mereka di kafé itu membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat. _Teman_ , itu yang mereka akui.

Jeno kerap mendatangi _Saint's Petals_ di waktu luang dan saling bertukar pikiran dengan Renjun. Kafé di seberang toko menjadi tempat pertemuan lain bagi mereka, menikmati minuman kesukaan bersama.

Tidak, Jeno tidak lupa dengan niat awalnya. Ini semua merupakan bagian dari rencana. Tinggal satu langkah dan Renjun akan menjadi _miliknya._

Hari Jum'at sore lah saatnya, Jeno mengundang Renjun untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Dengan cepat, si pemilik surai merah muda itu mengiyakan ajakannya dan berjanji akan membawa wine sebagai buah tangan.

Usai menutup toko bunganya lebih cepat, Renjun segera pulang ke rumah untuk sekadar membersihkan diri dan mengambil sebotol wine yang _spesial_. 

Pukul delapan malam, itulah waktu yang mereka janjikan.

Sesampainya Jeno di rumah dengan membawa dua kantong berisi bahan makanan, dengan cepat ia membuat suatu masakan yang menurutnya sederhana, pasta. Masakan yang selalu ia buat di saat calon korbannya datang ke rumah jagal miliknya. 

Jeno tertawa sinis di saat ia membayangkan kalau ia akan menemukan pasta yang belum tercerna secara sempurna di lambung Renjun nanti. 

°

"Aku hampir salah jalan tadi, untung saja aku menaruh alamatmu di GPS! Bisa-bisanya kau membangun rumah di tempat yang terpencil ini." Renjun menaruh oleh-oleh yang berupa wine di atas meja makan sambil mengomentari betapa jauhnya rumah Jeno dari hiruk pikuk kota. 

Jeno tertawa mendengar ocehan Renjun, "aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Menurutku, rumahku adalah zona nyamanku. Maka dari itulah aku membangun rumah di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota." 

Renjun mengangguk, mengerti dengan pilihan Jeno.

Mereka mulai menyantap makan malam sambil berbincang dan tertawa. Renjun memuji masakan Jeno, yang mengaku tidak pandai memasak namun pasta _seafood_ nya terasa lumayan lezat. 

Usai melahap menu yang telah Jeno buat, sang tuan rumah membereskan peralatan makan yang terpakai, menyisakan dua gelas wine yang masih kosong di atas meja. Di saat Renjun menawarkan diri untuk membantu, pria pemilik _eyesmile_ itu menolak dan berkata bahwa tamu adalah raja.

°

Tiga per empat botol wine telah diminum oleh kedua insan yang kini duduk santai di sofa. Di sesi ini, Renjun kerap mengisi ulang gelas wine yang Jeno pegang. 

Tentu saja Jeno protes dengan kelakuan Renjun, terlebih wine yang dibawa Renjun ini memiliki kadar alkohol yang kuat. Lima gelas sudah cukup membuat kepala Jeno terasa melayang.

"Wine ini sangat spesial, diberikan oleh sepupuku. Ia berkata bahwa kadar alkohol yang dimiliki wine ini cukup tinggi. Daan… karena aku harus pulang malam ini dan menyetir mobilku, jadi aku tidak bisa meminumnya banyak-banyak." Ucap Renjun sambil tertawa riang melihat si tuan rumah yang terus dicekoki minuman keras oleh Renjun.

Pemilik toko bunga itu menuang tetes-tetes terakhir ke gelas Jeno dan memaksanya untuk segera meminum itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang, Jeno langsung meneguk segelas wine itu. 

Tiba-tiba, Jeno merasa seakan ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dadanya sesak, paru-parunya meronta akan oksigen. Tangannya meremas dada, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh yang berpusat di dada. Jeno mencoba untuk menggapai lelaki di depannya, namun nihil. Renjun hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

°°

Renjun memperhatikan Jeno yang sekarat seraya menaruh gelas miliknya di atas meja. Wajahnya tenang, dalam hati ia menghitung detik demi detik hingga Jeno kehilangan kesadarannya. 

_56 detik,_ ujar Renjun dalam hati. Tiga perempat wine untuk menumbangkan seorang Lee Jeno dalam 56 detik? Lumayan cepat. Terima kasih untuk sepupunya sudah merekomendasikan racun ini.

Dengan sigap, Renjun membereskan segala hal yang sekiranya dapat menuai sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Huang Renjun pernah ke rumah ini. Seselesainya, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan tubuh Jeno masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ayo kita pulang." Bisiknya di telinga Jeno, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya.

°°

Usahanya membawa Jeno ke rumahnya ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga. Tubuh Jeno lebih berisi darinya, mengangkat sebuah tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri jelas lebih sulit. 

Ia menyeret Jeno ke dalam kamar mandi, melucuti seluruh pakaian lelaki malang itu. Diperhatikannya tubuh itu dengan seksama, menikmati indahnya setiap lekukan otot yang terasah oleh olahraga yang rutin.

Sejak pertama ia melihat Lee Jeno dari dalam tokonya saat hari itu, ia merasa telah ditarik oleh pesonanya. Renjun tahu ada yang berbeda dari dalam pria tersebut. 

_Ia ingin bercumbu dengan laki-laki itu_.

Pikiran itulah yang muncul di dalam benak Renjun. Sayangnya, hal yang membuat Renjun terangsang bukanlah Lee Jeno yang hidup dan utuh. 

Setiap kali ia memikirkan tubuh Jeno yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan terpotong-potong, tubuh Renjun terasa panas dan salah satu bagian tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia terangsang dengan hal itu.

Dari situlah semuanya bermuara. 

Renjun melepas segala kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tubuh tidak bernyawa itu. Ia peluk erat tubuh yang mendingin tersebut, mengecup setiap inci wajah tampan Jeno sebelum ia mengambil sebilah gergaji. 

Ia memulainya dengan memotong bagian leher, memisahkan badan dengan kepala. Darah bercucuran dengan deras, mengalir menuju saluran air. Bau anyir mulai memenuhi seisi kamar mandi. 

Pemandangan ini, bau ini; tubuh Renjun mulai bereaksi. 

Setiap gergajinya bertemu dengan daging, desahan Renjun menggema. Hingga ia selesai memotong tubuh Jeno, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan cairan putih yang keluar dari kelaminnya. 

Darah dan air mani bersatu.

 _Indah_.

°°

Puas dengan aksinya, Renjun membereskan kamar mandinya yang melekat dengan darah. Ia berencana untuk memotong kecil-kecil daging Jeno, membakarnya dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi hingga menjadi abu dan disebarkan di taman bunga yang tertata manis di halaman belakang rumah. Tulang-tulangnya akan ia rebus dan dijadikan cemilan untuk anjing samoyed peliharaannya.

Renjun menyisakan kepala Jeno untuk disimpan di lemari es. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mencari cara untuk mengawetkannya agar kepala yang berbentuk bulat sempurna itu bisa menemani setiap tidurnya.

Dengan ini, ia bisa terus bersama Jeno. Satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
